Worth fighting for
by Heel Princess
Summary: Oneshot: lita/trish femslash if you dont like it then i wouldnt recomend hitting the hyperlink lol. Trish and lita's life after wrestling wasnt really all roses, at least not all the time.


**Lita/Trish oneshot fic. Pretty flurry when it was suppose to be a huge fighting story but i couldnt do it and you'll see. hope you all enjoy! read and review please and once again like all my femslash sending it out to kaitlin(this was suppose to be inspired by the other side of spashley but like them it got all fluffy lol).**

Life after wrestling was pretty sweet, she got to stay at home in Atlanta, work with her band, rest her body up, not have to dress up for lame photo shoots, eat whatever the hell she wanted and best of all spend every waking moment with her girlfriend. Just like right now, sitting on the floor, eating Chinese with Trish by candlelight. Amy had never been as happy as she was just doing simple things like this, they could hide out here together…forever. With other story's floating around, Trish labelled as married and Amy as a busy lead singer they didn't have to worry about anyone prying into their love lives.

Trish pushed a hair out of Amy's face with her fingertips. "What are you thinking?" The blonde asked, staring deeply into her girlfriends brown eyes. Reaching up Amy took Trish's hand in her own, rubbing her thumb over the back of her fingers. "I'm thinking that I can't imagine wanting to be anywhere else right now." She smiled and Trish pulled her face closer to hers. "I love you." She said and gently brushed Amy's lips with her own. It was a Saturday night ritual, it didn't matter what they had to do they would make time once a week to just be together. Date night was there time to unwind and do something special, just like eating out of these paper boxes…it didn't matter what it was, it was special because they did it together. "I'll get the dishes." Amy said gathering up all the boxes and the chopsticks before she made her way to the kitchen. "Oh ya you'll get the dishes tonight when there's nothing to wash!" Trish said, playfully yelling at her while she folded up the blanket they had been sprawled across.

Amy couldn't help but smile again as she dumped the contents of her arms into the garbage bucket, she really hadn't been this happy in a long time. Back in the company they had to hide all this so it didn't become the next TV angle, everyone knew they were best friends but very few people knew that it was so much more then that. "You coming back or you hiding out in there all night?" Trish called, turning on the television to start the movie. "Coming." She replied moving back into the living room, and planting herself next to her girlfriend. "I like the sound of that." Trish told her pecking her on the lips before things got more a little more heated. "And to what do I owe this pleasure?" The red head asked between kisses. "Do I need a reason to want to kiss my girlfriend?" Trish retorted. Amy smirked and pushed Trish back so that she was now the one on top and in control. "Ok now I know something's up." She said, "So spill it." Trish looked up at Amy who was looking very confused. "Trust me you don't want to know." She told her, she didn't want to tell her what it was she had to make up for. "Tell me!" Amy said, trying desperately to not crack a smile. "Or so help me god Trish I'll tickle the shit out of you." Looking down at Trish she knew that she wasn't coming out with it, she left her no choice. She moved her hands to the blonde's sides causing her to erupt in laughter. "Ok, ok, my parents are coming for a few days…happy." Amy rolled off Trish and blew out the candles before walking out of the room.

"Come on Amy don't be like that!" Trish yelled, getting up herself to follow Amy down the hallway. "My mom just misses me, it's only for a couple of days." She followed Amy into their bedroom and grabbed her arm. "Come on she'll be here tomorrow and gone by Wednesday at the latest." Amy couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Thanks for the notice Patricia." Trish tried to smile for a second. "See, you sound like her already." The red headed woman pulled away from her. "Not funny." Amy grabbed her keys and her jacket and pushed past Trish. "Where are you going?" The blonde asked her. "Out." She replied, obviously less then pleased.

Trish's parents were a sore subject and they both knew it. Mrs. Stratus just didn't accept Amy, Trish was out and that was fine with her but she just didn't approve of her choice in women. Amy had lost count of how many times she'd overheard her saying 'why can't you find a nice girl and settle down.' Amy also knew that some part of Trish's mother blamed her for her daughter being gay, they were together when she came out and Amy could only guess that she made that her fault to. "Fine run away Amy. It's what you always do when things don't go the way you want!" Amy stopped at the door and turned around. "Listen, I'm sorry that I don't want some woman who would rather have me dead then be with you in my own home. You didn't even ask me about this Trish! All I want to hear this week is her telling you again to find someone better then that 'filthy tattooed girl!' I don't need that stress in my life and I don't know why you'd want it either." Trish knew that Amy was upset and she understood, she wished that the two of them could get along and just realise that she loved them both…they would just have to get used to each other. "So what are you saying? That I can't spend time with my own mother?" Trish asked her eyes beginning to well with tears. "I'm saying that I don't want to be insulted and put down in a house that I'm paying for, call me when she's gone." Amy spat grabbing the door handle. "Fine!" Trish yelled at her. "Just be a coward, maybe I'll go home with my mother!"

Slamming the door Amy left, she wasn't going to deal with all this. It hurt her that Trish would even allow her mother to come out to Atlanta, she knew that the woman hated her and she still invited her into their home. It was Trish's mother that almost kept them apart in the first place and now she was letting her do it all over again. When Trish first came out to her parents after leaving wrestling Mrs. Stratus was already dead set against the pair, begging Trish to stay in Canada for a while to 'get her head straight'. While she was there she tried to numerous times to get her daughter back with her High school sweetheart but Trish had other ideas, chasing Amy to Atlanta where they've been ever since. Even after all the past visits had blown up in Trish's face she was still flying her mother in to try again. Maybe they just weren't going to work out, maybe they were just too different.

Amy grabbed the car door handle and then released it, realising that it was probably best to walk. She could cool off and not have to leave the car if she decided to have a drink, which she knew that she probably would. Walking down the road she made her way to SubZero, her favourite bar in Atlanta…conveniently located only a few blocks away. It used to be her hang out; if you were looking for Amy and she was actually in town you could put money that SubZero was where she would be. But since her and Trish had moved in together the only time that she saw the inside of the joint was when she played there with the boys. Pushing open the clear glass door Amy walked inside, moved past the pool tables and sat down on the only empty bar stool. "Vodka…lots!" Amy said slamming her hand down on the counter before turning around to take in the scene. Right now Trish would probably be ordering some girly drink, a porn star or a screwdriver and right about now Trish would probably be complaining that the music wasn't actually music but screaming. That's where they were different, Trish was the manicured goddess and Amy was the rough and tumble gal.

"Hey you come here often?" A voice asked. Amy turned to see a brunette woman sitting beside her. "Used to, not so much anymore." She replied, yelling over the music. Amy grabbed one of the shots the barkeep had poured for her, downed it and shook it off. "That's cool." The girl continued, "Wait I know you." She finished. Amy held her breath, great another wrestling fan, she loved her fans but right now she didn't want to have to talk about why she left or Trish. She wouldn't not come up their careers went hand in hand, much like them themselves. "You play here sometimes right? The Luchagors? You guys are awesome." The girl told her, putting her worries aside. Amy shifted her body weight and turned herself towards the woman. "Ya, thanks glad you gave us a shot." The woman smiled. "Give you a shot? Your amazing…oh how rude of me, my names Darcy." She said sticking out her hand. Amy gave her a smile and shook her hand. "Amy."

As the night progressed the liquor flowed like water, Amy was pretty smashed and so was the girl still sitting beside her. "Ugh I can't do anymore." Amy said placing down another empty glass besides the bar full of ones like it. "I win!" Darcy said, raising her arms in victory. She was pretty smashed and balance wasn't one of her strengths, they both found this out when Darcy fell in Amy's lap. "You ok?" The red head asked picking her up and resting her back against the bar. "Ya, you wanna just get out of here?"

You wanna just get out of here? The words played on repeat in Amy's head. She froze, why did she have to say that. "No," Amy told her. "I'm just gunna go home." She grabbed her keys and her jacket and stumbled her way out of the dive. Amy kept hearing the words over and over, you wanna just get out of here, but it wasn't Darcy who was saying it. It was Trish, and it wasn't tonight but many years ago. It was how this whole fucking situation got started, with those seven words. Four years ago, backlash 02…the whole crew went out to celebrate, they drank themselves stupid and Amy found herself holding Trish up…making sure she didn't end up face first on the concrete floor. Amy was trashed herself but she would never forget hearing the blonde utter, "You just wanna get out of here." When she woke up that morning she wasn't alone, time moved forward and so did they and years later they were living together and happy. That was until Amy had fucked all of that up.

She needed to apologize, but she couldn't do it right now…she couldn't show up drunk sounding stupid. Tonight, if Darcy hadn't spoken those words she might have ruined everything. She might have gone home with that girl and then what? Everything would be over. Amy loved Trish and she just had to put up with her mother, because that's what you do when you love somebody…you'd simply do anything to see them happy. And that was true right now, Amy would do anything to see Trish smile, including putting on a happy face for a bitchy old woman. Nobody's relationships were perfect; everybody has fights…but there worth it because in the end making up is always the best part. Amy hailed a cab and then checked into a hotel for the night.

When Amy woke up it was early, not like she'd slept much anyway she was too anxious to sleep. She wasn't sure how many times throughout the night that she had almost convinced herself to hop out of bed and run home, but she didn't knowing that it was better to wait. She had had her time to cool off and hopefully by now Trish had calmed down to. Checking her cell phone for the time she found text after text from Trish and missed call after missed call, Amy smiled. At least now she knew that Trish cared about the way they left things last night she just hoped that she hadn't worried too much. Pulling back the sheets and Crawling out of bed she grabbed her jacket and hurried out the door, running down the street until she spotted the store that she was looking for. She popped inside and about a half hour later she returned outside with the prize in her pocket.

Trish shifted herself on the sofa so that he weight was put on her left leg, the other one had been falling asleep, something that she should be doing. But Trish couldn't sleep, she had dosed off a few times but just kept waking up having nightmare about Amy leaving her. Her mother would be there in no time and Amy hadn't even returned her calls, she didn't know what she was to tell her. Trish did know that whatever she did decide to tell her it would make her mother very happy that Amy wasn't around. How had things come to this? Having to choose between the two people that mean the most to you in the whole world. "Why does everything have to be so hard?" Trish yelled allowing the echo to fill the apartment.

"Because it wouldn't be worth it if it wasn't hard." A familiar voice said. Trish turned and saw Amy standing there holding a bouquet of long stem roses. "Great." Trish said, "I'm asleep again." Amy laughed and sat down next to the Canadian, handing her the flowers. "I'm afraid not." She said. "Your stuck with me ya know? Well…if you want to be." Trish smiled and threw her arms around her girlfriend's neck. "Of course I want to be." Amy brushed Trish's hair out of her eyes, "Good, because I don't think they take returns." Looking at her, Trish became confused. Amy smiled again before she pulled it from her pocket. "Listen, last night I was stupid and I almost made the biggest mistake of my life. But I'm glad because it made me realise something…we fight because we love each other and in the end I could never love anybody like I love you." She said placing the little box in Trish's hands. Trish looked up at her questioning what it was as she opened it. "I know it's not legal or anything…" Amy continued. "But I thought I'd make an honest woman out of you before your mother got here." Trish instantly lit up when Amy placed the small diamond on her finger. "But hey." She started, holding Amy's face in her hands. "Don't think that this makes up for all the worrying I did last night." Letting out a small laugh Amy leaned in and kissed Trish softly. "I've got forever to make it up to you…"


End file.
